Noyeux Janniversaire!
by Sombraline
Summary: Sirius recut pour ses seize ans un beau cadeau. Dommage que celui-ci n'était pas exactement consentant à assumer cette fonction... Merci, James! Écrit pour la nuit du Fof.


**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF sur le thème "**Anniversaire**". Premier essai pour moi, alors je sais pas trop si le résultat sera valable!**

**Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris. Voilà le résultat! :) **

**Disclaimer: Si j'étais blonde, riche et célèbre, je ne serais pas ici, mais en train d'écouter un concert de Avenged Sevenfold quelque part aux États-Unis!**

-Snivelluuuuuuuuus!

_Et merde. _

Le Serpentard se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur de pierre du cachot. Ses mains, machinalement placée devant lui pour amortir le choc, s'éraflèrent contre la pierre rugueuse, et ses genoux cognèrent brutalement la surface dure. Des hématomes étaient à prévoir sous peu.

Mais ça n'était pas l'important pour le moment. Il avait davantage intérêt à s'occuper de la personne, qui qu'elle soit, qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur...

-Lâche moi tout de suite, espèce de malade mental!

-T.t.t.t, c'est mal, insulter les gens, réprimanda avec amusement James Potter, souriant de toute ses dents bien blanche.

-C'est pas bien de les attaquer, non plus, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Lâche moi, crétin.

-Crétin toi-même. On m'a confié une mission, je m'en acquitte, voilà tout, expliqua le Gryffondor sans se départir de son grand sourire.

-Ferme là et laisse moi partir. Marmonna Severus, qui ne se trouvait pas exceptionnellement à l'aise, plaqué contre de la pierre glaciale avec James Potter collé contre lui.

-Tsss. Tu pourrais m'être un peu plus reconnaissant, Snivy. Je serais méchant, je t'aurais jeté un sort.

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu es tellement gentil d'essayer de me broyer les os comme ça. Je ne te redirai pas de me lâcher, Potter.

-Et c'est une bonne chose, parce que tu gaspille ta salive! Affirma Potter avec amusement. Oups, une petite seconde,...

Ces mots avaient l'étrange capacité de donner envie à n'importe quel Severus sauvage d'Écosse de l'ouest (communément appelé les Servilus Riddikulus) de décamper aussi vite que ses deux maigres guiboles le lui permettaient. Hélas (pour lui), c'était généralement chose impossible à faire quand un James Potter domestique d'Irlande du Sud (plus généralement les Cornedrus Crétinus) était de la partie.

Avant d'avoir pu cogiter convenablement sur la façon de se sortir de cet épineux problème, Severus se retrouva plongé dans les ténèbres. Un instincts de panique le poussa a se débattre à l'aveuglette, sans succès.

-Hé! Hé, qu'est-ce que... Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bon sang? Arrête ça! Hey, tu m'écoutes?

-Arrête de chouiner comme une filette, Snivy, ordonna Potter. Et arrête de triturer ton bandeau comme ça, il partira pas avant que je le décide. Et maintenant...

Une grande cape, légère et fraiche comme de l'eau, tomba sur Severus. Il déglutit avec panique. La Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait? Et pourquoi lui avoir mis un bandeau? (Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir imaginé autre chose, comme si le Maraudeur avait pu le rendre aveugle!) Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Allait-il le tuer pour de bon? Il n'oserait pas..., si?... quoique... oh Merlin...

Il se débattit de toute ses forces, en vain, tandis que Potter, lui aussi installé sous la cape, le guidait a travers de longs escaliers et couloirs, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il entendit fréquemment le Maraudeur murmurer des jurons agaçés, sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur lui.

La panique montait de plus en plus en Severus, alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer toutes les possibilités. Allait-il l'enfermer quelque part? Le faire sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie? L'utiliser en otage? Le torturer pour connaitre les secrets des Serpentards?

Enfin, Potter s'arrêta et les débarassa rapidement de la cape, retirant également sa main de devant la bouche de Severus. Celui-ci en déduisit que l'endroit était désert et ne tenta même pas d'appeler au secours, se contentant de siffler sur un ton bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité:

-Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter?

-Tchhhht. Tu vas gacher la surprise!

-_Quelle _surprise?

-Chut, je te dis! _Maringouin._

_-_Quoi? Maringouin? De quoi tu parles, bon sang? Paniqua Severus tandis qu'un petit courant d'air se faisait sentir. Lâche moi!

-Tais toi, je te dis! Allez, avance.

Poussant et menacant, Potter finit par réussir à le faire entrer dans une pièce (Severus le déduisit quand il faillit trébucher sur le cadre de porte) et les y enferma (ça, il le devina quand un 'Clac' sonore retentit). Il lâcha les mains du Serpentard, qui les porta machinalement à ses yeux. Une seconde plus tard, le bandeau qui lui obscurcissait la vue tomba brusquement et il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la soudaine clarté. Potter le regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

-Parano. Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

-Laisse moi sortir d'ici! Siffla-t-il avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

-Pffft, pas question, tu as été suffisamment pénible à ramener jusqu'ici! Protesta Potter avec une petite moue en se frottant le visage. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me foutre des coups de coudes!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda finalement Severus, un mélange de peur et de résignation au creux de l'estomac.

-Moi? Rien, c'est l'idée de Remus, déclara Potter avec nonchalant, s'appuyant contre le mur.

-...Qu'est-ce que Lupin vient faire là-dedans?

-C'est la fête de Sirius, me dis pas que t'as oublié?

-Sa... bien sur que je le sais, mais quel rapport?

-Et ça se prétend son petit copain! T.t.t., minable... Il se trouve que Remus a décidé que tu allais être son cadeau.

-Que je...

-J'ai fait la même tête. Toi, comme cadeau, j'avoue que je me sens un peu minable, mais je lui ai aussi offert un bon de réduction chez Zonko et-

-Mais de quoi tu me parles? Demanda Severus, perdu.

-Oh, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'échine à t'expliquer ça. Toi, tu te tais et tu fais la jolie plante. Enfin, jolie...

-M...mais...

-Oh, de toute façon, Sirius arrive dans cinq minutes, tu verras avec lui. J'y vais, moi, j'ai à faire, informa le Gryffondor en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire?

En guise de réponse, Potter agita la main et sortit de la pièce. Severus cligna des yeux avec perplexité avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de s'efforcer de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

Se mettant à jurer, il donna une suite de coups de pieds plus violent les uns que les autres dans le panneau de bois. Maudits Gryffondors et leurs histoires tordues! Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable, eux et leurs machinations stupides!

N'arrivant à rien, il croisa les bras avec agacement et se retourna vers la pièce, a laquelle il n'avait pas encore accordé le moindre coup d'oeil. Très claire, la salle était de dimension moyenne et se trouvait à être... une chambre à coucher.

Il rougit brutalement.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna aussitôt. Sirius apparut, tentant de se dégager des bras de Lupin, qui le poussait de toute ses forces dans la pièce.

-M'enfin, Moony, arrête ça! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Cadeau de fête! Siffla le loup-garou en guise d'explication, avant de finalement réussir à enfermer Sirius et à claquer la porte. Severus aurait parié cher qu'il s'était appuyé contre le mur, de l'autre coté, pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Sev? S'étonna Sirius en le repérant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Demande ça à Potter, il m'a trainé ici depuis les cachots! Informa Severus avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

-De... Quoi? James? Pourquoi ca? Mais ils sont cinglés!

-Il a parlé de 'cadeau d'anniversaire'... Ajouta Severus, espèrant que l'autre allait s'éclairer.

-...

-...

-Et que fait ce grand lit au milieu de la pièce?

-...Je présume que ça fait parti du cadeau.

-Ow.

-Comme tu dis.

-...

-...

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser ici longtemps?

-Je suppose.

-...

-...

-...

-Ils sont cinglés.

-Très.

-Quand même. Ce lit m'a l'air vachement confortable.

-C'est un fait.

-...

-...

**Fin abrupt, je sais. Mais c'est tout ce que la décence me permet d'écrire!**

**Review? *je sais, l'histoire est chelou, mais bon...*  
**


End file.
